Vacation
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: It's their honeymoon. What do you expect them to do, talk?


Disclaimer: Don't own Iron Man, Marvel does.

A/N- Another one-shot, by first really smutty fic, let me know what you think, or if you have any tips for future stories. I have a multi chapter fic in mind, but right now I'm really in the mood for one-shots. Gosh, I wish it was May 7th!

Vacation

How Tony had talked her into taking a full month off for their honeymoon was beyond her. She was guessing it was during their lovemaking (probably when his head was between her thighs). That man had a very talented tongue— And now she was blushing. You'd think now that Tony had finally talked her into marriage, his playboy charms would have stopped working on her. Instead, the opposite had happened. Everything he said, even the extremely crude comments, would make her stomach do flips, or have that awkward butterfly feeling. And this long and _exciting _honeymoon was not helping keep her hormones under wraps.

"Pepper, have you seen my black tie?" Tony entered the room, wearing only boxers and a wife beater that he had cut so his arc reactor stuck out. Pepper assumed he knew that she got _a bit_ turned on when she could see his arc reactor, which is why on the third night of their honeymoon he had cut all of his shirts so that his 'arc reactor could breathe'. Pepper had almost made him sleep on the couch when she had seen what he had done to three of his Armani dress shirts. _Almost. _One again he had made a very convincing argument about why he had done it, and shortly Pepper found herself on her back, with his head between her thighs, trying to remember why she had been mad at him.

"Not since last night" Tony glanced at her, and gave her one of those 'what are you thinking' looks, and then smiled.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget" Pepper was blushing again. Tony had used the tie in question to (pardon the pun) tie her to the bed and have his way with her. He climbed on the bed yanking the tie off of the headboard. "Damn, that was hot Pepper, when are you going to let me tie you up again?"

"Tony— " How could him even bringing up last night make her this aroused? She had always felt something sexual towards Tony, even from the beginning, but since they had made their relationship official, it was hard even being in the same room together. He put the tie around his neck, and then decided against it, throwing it over his head.

"Pepper?" At first he thought she was uncomfortable about what they had done last night. Yes, they had been pretty drunk. They'd gone to a local bar and they each had a few too many shots of Jack. She'd let him put his hands all over her last night, and never once threatened to slap him. Normally, she wasn't a fan for the public displays of attention, but get a little alcohol in her, and she was all for it. Something about her face was starting to make him think that maybe she wasn't mad about last night, oh no.. She was getting turned on simply by the memories of it. "Still thinking about how good we were last night?"

"No" her blush had yet to go away; she knew Tony could see right through her lie.

"Bullshit, Mrs. Stark" Her heart skipped a beat. She was still not used to being called a Stark, especially not by Tony. But it felt right.

"You know I'm not changing my name, right" Tony frowned, looking as though he had forgotten the thousands of times they had fought about her name change over the last few months.

"And why not? It will look much better on the paperwork if the name says Stark" Pepper looked at him oddly. What was he talking about?

"Tony, what paperwork?"

"Well, I have to change my will. I was leaving half of my money to you anyway, Pepper. But now it's going to say Mrs. Stark, not Ms. Potts"

"Tony, listen we've talked about this, yes we are married—" Tony held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Pepper, we are not signing a prenup. I love you, you love me. You're stuck with me forever. Sorry" He shrugged as if that ended the conversation.

"Tony, I understand that, but I'm looking out for you here, I mean you see how marriages in Hollywood go. Not all of them last. Look at Sandra Bullock and Jesse James.."

"Are you comparing me too Jesse James, Pepper?" He looked very offended. Pepper was quick to clarify.

"No, no no, I'm just saying that people thought they were going to be together forever. And look what happened to them. It's hard to keep your life private from the paparazzi. I know you're used to them following you everywhere and asking you the most bizarre questions, but its different for me. I'm a very private person, and I don't like to be followed around by people with cameras. And then have them judge every little thing that you do"

"Pepper, I'm sorry and I totally understand. I promise you I will never cheat on you and embarrass you like that jackass, Jesse James. You're right the paparazzi have always been in my life, and they're going to continue to be apart of it, probably forever. They're going to come out with stories about me cheating on you, and how Iron Man is tearing us apart. We know it's coming, and we're going to be ready for it together. Pepper, this isn't like you, getting upset over something that hasn't happened yet"

"Ya, well it's going to happen Tony, especially with Iron Man. I mean I married both of you, I know what I got myself into. Going to sleep without you, wondering for days if you're alive.. That I have learned how to handle over the past few years. But it's going to be difficult going through the check out line and seeing your picture photo shopped standing next to some hooker," Tony walked up to and put his arms around her. She hugged him back, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you, remember that"

"How can I forget, you remind me everyday!" laughing, he pulled her lips back towards his. It wasn't meant to be anything other than a simple, soft kiss to calm her down, but it seemed that his wife had other plans. She pulled him even closer, and began running her hands through his hair. He had almost forgotten how much he liked kissing her. Since their marriage they had focused on other things... besides kissing. Pepper was moaning into his mouth, and Tony felt himself harden. She pulled her mouth away from his panting heavily.

"Why do you insist wearing this wife beater with this hole cut in the middle of it?" She demanded to know as she pulled it over his head, her hands instantly finding his arc reactor.

"I know it turns you on when you see my arc reactor through my shirt, Pepper" She rolled her eyes.

"It does not turn me on, Tony" it was his turn to roll his eyes. She was kissing his neck now; that was definitely going to leave a mark. She also had a thing for leaving hickies on him when they made out.

"Right, just like you don't like leaving your mark on me" She pulled away from his neck long enough to throw him an off look.

"I don't know where you come up with these ideas, Stark" He shrugged, admitting defeat, and instead chose to focus on the mission at hand.

"I don't know why you're wearing so many clothes, Stark" Tony shot back at her.

"Well my husband was going to take me to dinner—"

"He got hungry for something else," before she could blink he had ripped the blouse off her body, buttons flew everywhere.

"Tony, that was expensive!" she exclaimed. Tony just shrugged.

"I'll buy you five more Pepper. One of the perks of marrying a multi billionaire" She threw the remains of her shirt on the floor; her bra quickly following suit. His lips found hers, while his hands cupped her breasts. She arched into his hands, and she felt herself get wetter. His lips soon replaced his hands, and she let out a low moan. Tony had always known that Pepper had great legs, the heels she wore everyday to work had teased him endlessly, but her breasts were soon becoming one of his other favorites parts of her anatomy. He licked both nipples, alternating between palming them with his hands, and then using his mouth on them.

He began to move farther south, quickly finding himself at eyes level with one of the shortest skirts that Pepper owned. He unzipped it, letting it fall to the floor. He stood up and looked down at Pepper. He cheeks were very red, and she was breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around he, pulling her lips to his in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her legs around him, rubbing herself against his erection. He pushed her against the wall, hard, and she moaned. Yeah, he was right, Pepper did like it when he was rough.

"Tony" She moaned out as he groaned. He pushed aside her underwear and pushed two fingers inside of her. He groaned again; she was so wet. His lips found hers again as he starting pumping three fingers in her. "Tony, baby, I need you" she whimper out, as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

He didn't need to answer; instead he took his fingers out long enough to lower his boxers. Pepper looked down at him, licking her lips, she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him softly. He closed his eyes, and let out a low groan. Pepper smiled.

"Looks like Iron Man's ready to play" He would have laughed if he weren't so aroused. Pepper's strokes were getting faster, he kissed her again, his tongue battling with hers.

"I love you" His hands dropped from her breasts. "pepper—"

He pushed himself into her, both of them moaning at the same time. Tony kissed her again as he pulled out and entered her again, harder. His hand was grasping her left breast, while the other found her clit, and began flicking it.

_God, she was so tight._

"Fuck, Pepper" Tony gasped out. Pepper was moaning, her head thrown back in passion. He continued pushing her against the wall, she only moaned in agreement. Tony's lips were making their way up her neck until they found her lips, kissing her hard.

"Tony, oh god!" She yelled out, threading her hands through his hair, almost painfully. He thrust into her a few more times; her moans only progressed. He felt her orgasm just before he came in one final stroke. He gave her another breathtaking kiss, still inside of her. She was still breathing heavily.

"Mmmm" She mumbled against this mouth, her hands still in his hair, "God, I love you"

He pulled out of her, giving her another kiss. She stayed, leaning against the wall for a few moments. He took her hand in his, and pulled her into his arms. His arc reactor found its place between her breasts. It was almost as if they were made for each other. They made their way to the bed, finally catching their breath.

"That almost puts last night to shame" Tony said, gazing at the ceiling, while Pepper's hand made lazy circles around his arc reactor.

"Almost" she said, her eyes closing. Making love to a superhero really took it out of you.

"We still need to eat, I mean Iron Man needs his strength if he's going to keep up with you" Pepper snorted, remembering her previous Iron Man comment.

"I can't believe I said that! It was so corny!"

"It was hot, Pepper, believe me. Every guy in this world wants to be called Iron Man in bed, and every girl in the world wants Iron Man in her bed. We are very lucky people" Pepper nodded, not even bothering to lower his ego. They laid in silence for a few minutes, bodies still intertwined.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" he responded, almost asleep.

"You're right, you know…" He cracked open an eye.

"About what, my dear?"

"You're arc reactor. It does turn me on" Tony's hand that had been on her ass a second ago was now in the air, fist pumping. He could be so juvenile sometimes.

"Yes! I knew it, Pepper. Remind me to have all my shirts at home cut so you can see my reactor"

"I don't think so mister. You do that, and you'll be sleeping on the couch" Tony groaned.

"I love it when you threaten me with sleeping on the couch, Mrs. Stark. It makes me remember all the naughty things you've done to me while on it" She rolled her eyes.

"Tony" her voice was a warning.

"God, even you just saying my name like that gets me all hot and bothered. You amaze me, Pepper" She could feel his erection on her ass. She didn't respond, Tony only assumed that she had fallen asleep. She felt him move slightly so that he could kiss her quickly on the lips and pull her into his arms,"Love you, babe"

His breathing leveled out only moments later, and Pepper found herself smiling. She really was happy that Tony had talked her into taking a full month for their honeymoon, but she was pretty upset that he had spent almost twenty thousand dollars a night on a beach front villa that they hadn't left since they had arrived a week ago. But that was Tony for you, and she loved him more for it.

~~~ Fin

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
